


First Snow, First Kiss

by SimpforOikawa13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Iwaizumi is a little bit of a simp, Iwaizumi is low-key tired of his shit, Little bit of Angst if you squint, M/M, Messing aroudn in the snow, Oikawa is childish, They're still third years, iwaoi - Freeform, they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpforOikawa13/pseuds/SimpforOikawa13
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are walking home from school and they end up in an awkward situation. Inspired by one of Viria's lovely works of art of these two idiots.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 104





	First Snow, First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this work of art: https://64.media.tumblr.com/b585fe4773850909f25e02a25ec92454/tumblr_oak6m2JuD71qg1e00o1_540.png

Winter was cold and bitter in Miyagi. The wind always seemed to bite at the tips of ears and the ends of noses, turning them a bright red. Oikawa was often an unfortunate victim of such cold temperatures, the red peeking easily through his pale skin. Iwaizumi teased him for it often, not that Oikawa really minded.

It was snowing now, coming down in soft petal-like motions, dancing across the views of both boys as they walked home from school. Iwaizumi had grumbled when they had picked up their stuff after class, noticing the heavy clouds in the sky. He didn’t much care for snow the way he used to as a kid. Now, the wintery weather was just a nuisance. He re-adjusted his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder as he and Oikawa started up a hill. The blast of wind that rolled over the top of the ridge hit them in a brutal manner, making Iwaizumi squint his eyes and grit his teeth. Next to him, Oikawa shivered violently.

“Iwa-chaaan,” he groaned. “It’s so cold.” His whining almost hurt Iwaizumi’s ears more than the bitter breeze.

“It’s Winter, dumbass, what did you expect?” Iwaizumi glanced over to where Oikawa had dramatically wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing in an attempt to ward off the cold.

“I know it’s Winter, Iwa-chan! I’m not stupid,” Oikawa replied indignantly.

“Stupid enough to not wear a good coat.”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue, regretting his pettiness almost immediately as another wave of cold hit his mouth. He began to pull his tongue back in, but not before a snowflake managed to land on it. Oikawa smiled and waved at Iwaizumi to get the other’s attention.

“Iwa-chan, look! Ith’s a thnowflake,” he said, messing up the words due to his tongue still sticking out. Iwaizumi was thoroughly unimpressed by Oikawa’s shenanigans but watched him nonetheless. Oikawa’s mouth opened as he slipped his tongue back in, looking at Iwaizumi with childish glee.

“Come on, do it with me!” he urged, reaching out to grab Iwaizumi’s hand. Iwaizumi shook his head in embarrassment, eyes darting around to make sure no one was watching. He reluctantly opened his mouth and poked out his tongue, watching a small snowflake settle on it before melting away. He smiled for a second, the nostalgic joy of such a simple thing overwhelming his senses. He hadn’t done anything like this in years.

Suddenly, he became aware of the way that Oikawa’s hand was squeezing his own and he pulled away gently. He put his hand back on his bag, his cheeks going red with not only the cold. “We should get going,” he said as he turned to walk past Oikawa.

“Oh come on Iwa-chan! Don’t be such a downer,” Oikawa complained, stepping in front of him to block his path. Iwaizumi tried moving past him, but Oikawa shuffled with him, continuing to hinder his progress up the hill. Frustrated, he shoves forward, accidentally stepping on Oikawa’s foot and losing his balance. He crashed into Oikawa, taking both of them down to the ground unceremoniously.

They lay there for a moment, Oikawa beneath Iwaizumi, his hair pressed into the snow around him. As Oikawa stared up at Iwaizumi, snowflakes adorning his pretty chestnut locks, Iwaizumi could feel himself start to blush. He looked so breathless and beautiful and it was eating Iwaizumi up. But despite the blush creeping over both of their faces, neither of the boys moved, held still by something they couldn’t yet explain.

Iwaizumi was the first to speak after a few long moments. “Oikawa, I-uh,” he began, pushing off of the ground to try and sit up. He was surprised by Oikawa grabbing the collar of his coat, dragging him back down to his previous position. Everything had moved so fast that it took him a few seconds to realize where the heat on his lips was coming from. He opened his eyes to meet Oikawa’s closed ones as he felt his friend’s lips move against his own. Now his face was definitely red from more than just the freezing temperatures around them.

He pulled away after he felt Oikawa’s lips still against his. He could see the puffs of their breaths between them in the cold air. He looked down at Oikawa, whose face was beet-red with embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” he started. “I didn’t mean to-”

He was cut off by Iwaizumi dipping back down to join their lips again, pressing softly against the brown-haired boy’s mouth. Oikawa felt himself relax despite the biting cold that whipped around them. He felt his head settle back into the snow on the ground, his hair fanning out angelically as he subconsciously reached up to cup the jaw of the boy on top of him. He felt the other’s lips stutter for a second, taken aback by the affectionate gesture. Pulling away briefly, Iwaizumi looks down at Oikawa, his face even redder than before.

Oikawa was the first to speak, seeing that his flustered friend was in no state to produce anything close to words at this point. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” he said softly, the words barely reaching Iwaizumi’s red-tipped ears. He smiled as he saw the spiky-haired boy’s eyes widen in surprise. He felt Iwaizumi shift on top of him, pushing himself up off the ground and standing up. Oikawa could feel his chest clench with anxiety at the lack of response. Iwaizumi reached out his hand to Oikawa, pulling him up from the snowy ground.

“Iwa-chan, I didn’t mean to offend yo-” he started, being cut off seconds later.

“Me too…”

Oikawa was confused at the small mumble that came from Iwaizumi. “What was that?”

Iwaizumi turned to him impatiently, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he stared at Oikawa. “I said ‘me too.’ I’ve wanted to do that for a while too…” He turned before he finished his sentence, starting up the hill in an attempt to hide his burning face from Oikawa.

Oikawa followed him up the hill, stomping through the snow that had bathed the world around them in a beautiful white color. Eventually, they made it through the bitter wind and to Oikawa’s front door. Oikawa took out his keys for a second before turning back to Iwaizumi.

“Hey Iwa-chan,” he said, getting the other’s attention. “You didn’t happen to taste any of the snowflakes that I caught when you kissed me, did you?” Iwaizumi’s face burned at the question as he desperately tried to regain his composure. Why was Oikawa like this? Then, a thought crossed his mind, two can play at that game.

“No, I didn’t. Maybe I’ll have to try again?” The surprised squawk that came from Oikawa was definitely worth Iwaizumi’s own embarrassment from saying something so flirty. Then, a smile passed over his face as Oikawa walked over to him.

“I might give you one more chance,” Oikawa said, his lips dangerously close to Iwaizumi’s. “Or a few…” He tilted his head as he fit their lips together once more. This new angle allowed for a deeper kiss, the warmth of it melting the snow that had caught in their lashes. And despite his efforts, Iwaizumi couldn’t seem to taste the snowflakes that Oikawa had caught earlier; though he supposed that a few more tries wouldn’t be too bad.


End file.
